Why did i fall in love with you?
by Asiangal.Vietgirl
Summary: A girl finally found her destined love but in the end, is she going to really get him? Will she be able to confess her true love for him or will he end up still marrying her best friend?


**Why did I fall in love with you? But it's so damn hard...for me to let u go~**

Chapter 1

The sun was shinning bright in the sky as the breeze flow through my hair as I looked outside. The car passes by buildings and people of all sizes, age, and ethnicity. It has been 5 years since I have met my best friend Kimi and now she's getting married to her boyfriend of 2 years. I got invited to be her maid of honor; it was unexpected at first since we haven't talked for a long time. But I am happy that she remembered me till this day and wanted to spend a happy event with me. The one driving was another best friend of mine, Mai. We all have been tight since we were in elementary school. It took us a long drive from our home town to California to meet Kimi. As we drive to our destination in silent's I wondered if I will every find the right guy just like Kimi did. As I daydreamed about what my future will be like, something caught my eye. As Mai turned the corner it felt like timed has stopped. I looked in to the eyes of a guy waiting to cross; as our eyes met I felt a strong spark between us that I couldn't get my eyes away from his. It felt that we have met before and felt like we were meant to be. Time resumed again and the car went full speed. I turned around in my seat to see him getting smaller and smaller as I move farther and farther away. I really wanted to yell "STOP" and get out of the car to meet him but that would be ridiculous. I wouldn't know what to say without making me look like a creeper, so I just stayed silent but Mai noticed.

"Kana, are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, im fine", trying to convince myself but my mind keep thinking back to the mystery guy I encountered. He was really cute and had nice eyes. I knew it was impossible to meet him again since California is a very big city with millions of people so I just pushed the feelings to the back of my mind.

"We're here, the Valley fair mall and remember the past is the past lets just forgive and forget k?"

I heard that many times before and bringing back the memories gave me a headache already.

"Yea I know Mai, its okay. I know to just forgive and forget."

We walked right into the mall and headed to the food court like Kimi said she would meet us. After a while of searching, there she was, crowded with boys. It was hard to see with all the guys ogling her like a piece of art but saw a little gap, there she was. With her pretty silky black hair, big eyes, her figure like a model, medium height, great fashion sense, great personality and her cute doll face, guys would be blind to not notice her and girls would be jealous. She was perfect as a picture, even thought she had some flaws and mistakes on some things she would just fix it with a positive attitude. She spotted us right away and came rushing towards us forgetting the group of guys.

"I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH!"

We were locked into a group hug and congratulate her on being engaged.

"We need to catch up from these 5 years. Dinners on me tonight but for now we need to get dresses."

We went into a little cute store to get our measurements. Mai and I was the bridesmaid and another girl we met named Emi who is also a good friend of kimi's, also her bride's maid. Emi seems like a nice girl but is sometimes crazy but funny. After getting our measurements we headed to Starbucks for some refreshments and chatted a little about the wedding plans. As far as I heard, the wedding sounds beautiful.

"Hey guys it's already 5:30 so im gonna go home and get ready for our dinner date. It's gonna be at the Japanese bar k?" Kimi gave us the directions to the bar and Mai and I headed to the hotel to get ready.

"Wow, its gonna be an amazing wedding and I can't wait to meet the groom" Mai said. "Yeah, I wonder what he's like. She finally picked one guy, I wonder what made her fall for him but we'll see tonight" I said.

After getting ready wearing a cute tank and a skirt we headed to the bar. For some reason I had a strange feeling in my chest, the feeling of nervousness. I just pushed the feeling aside and we headed to the doors of the Sakura bar. There wasn't much people there and had a romantic atmosphere. We look around and immediately found Kimi in the corner of the room with her boyfriend has his back facing towards us. We walked closer to the table, I could hear my foot steps every beat in my ear. Kimi got up to great us as we came closer and her boyfriend began to turn around. My eyes widened, I couldn't believe who it was.


End file.
